I Can See it in Your Eyes
by TamoraSky
Summary: After 3 girls are murdered in beautiful Memphis, Tennessee, the police have no other choice but to turn to amateur detective, Sango Taijiya. The police have had some rather unpleasant encounters with her, so this begs the question; will she oblige?
1. Chapter 1

Memphis, Tennessee, 1954

A group of policemen stood around a small table, looking at some photos as if they were some unknown objects that fell from space.

"Chief, there has been a new victim found at the corner of Vinton Ave and S Cooper St." One of the policemen informed their Chief.

"Another one? That makes the count up to…3 murders. Another girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, it's time to bring her in. Houshi!" the chief, Naraku Onigumo raised his voice.

"Yes, Chief?" A man about 27 years old walked up to Naraku. The man had violet eyes, his raven hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had two small, gold hoops dangling from his left ear and another one hanging from his right ear.

"Do you know how to get a hold of her?" The chief asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't talked to her in 4 years now, but knowing her, she's probably in the same place I left her."

The chief looked at him for a moment, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" the chief ordered.

"Yes chief." He replied. And with that, the Raven haired man left. He was off to find the woman the chief asked for. He'd known her a few years back, both through crime and...other things.

…

Sango sat in the middle of the floor in her one room apartment, she was reading a mystery novel. Mystery novels were here favorite, the suspense, drama and crime all intrigued her and left her on her seat begging for more. The book that she happened to be reading at that particular point in time was her absolute favorite. Agatha Christie's _Miss Marple: A Murder is Announced._

"Sango, I just cleaned your bookshelves yesterday! Do you have to make a mess of everything that is clean?"

"Oh, Kagome! I didn't hear you come in." Sango didn't bother looking up from her book.

"Oh darn...I guess my cover is blown." Kagome said sarcastically. Sango looked up at her friend. Kagome's raven hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a green halterneck satin swing dress, with matching heels and a matching purse.

"You look pretty." Sango smiled sarcastically.

'Shut up. You're reading again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Sango replied.

"I've only seen you read _Miss Marple..._ why can't you read _Sherlock Holmes or something?"_

"I have, I like _Miss Marple _better. Sherlock is an ass."

"Well so are you.." Kagome sat on Sango's couch. The girl crossed her newly shaven legs and took a notepad out from her purse.

"So have you read the news lately?" Kagome asked as she wrote.

"No, I haven't"

"Onigumo's on the hunt for a serial killer."

"Naraku Onigumo? That's a surprise. Naraku Onigumo...the village idiot!" Sango chuckled, and Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's remark.

"So how's Kohaku enjoying Arizona?' Kagome changed the subject.

"Arizona?…OH! Yeah he's enjoying it very much." As soon as Sango went back to reading her book, there was a knock on the door. The two girls looked up at the door, and then at each other. Sango ran and jumped behind the couch, like a small animal hiding from a predator. Kagome rolled her eyes and answered the door.

"Hey Kagome, is Sango here?"

**...**

**Edited by the lovely Gabby Martin, I don't know what I would do without her brave, awesome wit around every corner I turn. I love her :') I did, however, write the story...so I guess I get that credit...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Kagome. Is Sango here?" the unwanted man at the door asked.

"Miroku! Wow what has it been, four years or somethin'? Time really flies!" Kagome nervously laughed as she tried to make conversation.

"Yes, it does. However I'm not here on a social visit, Kagome, and I think you already assumed that. I come on Naraku's orders, so I will ask you one more time, is Sango here?" Miroku asked, a little bit more impatiently this time.

"She's behind the couch." Kagome gave up and let out a sigh. She proceeded to move aside so that Miroku could enter the messy apartment.

"You've done a_ wonderful_ job of keeping the place clean." Miroku said sarcastically, while he impatiently strode towards the couch. Sango, I do not have time for your petty games. Come out now, or I will throw you like a dog's toy. Sango, feeling threatened, stood up from behind the couch.

"What do you want?" Sango climbed over the couch carefully so that she did not flash Miroku her undergarments.

"I didn't come here for _something, _I was sent by Naraku to get _someone_, and that someone just so happens to be _you._ " Miroku took a good look at Sango. She was wearing her usual plaid pleated wool skirt, a button and a zipper fastening it on the side. _That was tricky to undo_ Miroku thought to himself. For her top she wore a familiar short sleeved white button up shirt, neatly tucked into the skirt. Her hair was back in a braid down her back to her waist. To Miroku, Sango looked even more like a woman since he had last seen her when she was 21.

"Miroku! Stop eyeing me up, and tell me what the village idiot wants!" Sango's words popped Miroku back into reality.

"Oh! I'm not sure, she's standing right in front of me, why don't you ask her?" Miroku said, rather impolitely.

"Miroku! You know exactly who I meant!" Sango replied. Did he just insult her? That is so rude!

"Naraku wants your help for the serial killer case." Miroku said distractedly. his eyes drifted to Sango's legs.

"Miroku…..if you don't stop staring at my legs in 3 seconds, I will personally make it four murders." Sango said through her teeth. Miroku brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Pervert." Sango breathed.

"So will you help us or not? I don't have time for any more games." Miroku asked.

"Help with what?" Sango asked, pretending to be clueless. It was funny when Miroku fell for this charade. She felt like she could tell that he was still a person, and that Naraku hadn't changed him into a robot. Even if it was just for a second.

"Help with the serial killer case." Miroku could never believe that Memphis' best detective had memory issues.

"Oh. Nope. No no no, never. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll work with you, or I'll even work for you, but I won't work any cases that involve _Naraku_." She said the name as if it were poison.

"Sango, please. We need you, alright? I said it. Three families have lost their daughters, they aren't ever coming back-"

"That's usually what death does, Miroku." Sango interrupted impatiently.

"-do you really want to make it four, just because you're too snooty to work with Naraku? Is that really right?" Miroku pointed out as he moved next to Sango.

"Fine, I'll go." Sango reluctantly said as she let out a sigh. "However, Kagome is coming with me." Sango stated stubbornly as she grabbed Kagome by the arm, and Miroku followed the two out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango didn't let go of Kagome, even when they got to the police station Sango refused to let go of Kagome's hand. Sango had barely even looked at Miroku, but whenever she looked at him she would notice he was wearing a pair of jean, that were too long for him no doubt so that's why he had then rolled up just over his black…..converse? his shirt was a plain white t-shirt that was mostly hidden by a black leather jacket. For a 27 year old man, Miroku really tried to fit in with the younger crowd, no doubt of trying to make a bunch of innocent girls in their early 20's flirt with him.

"Yo! angel face." a man spoke, Sango took a good look at him. He was dressed in clothes like Miroku's but instead of black converse they were white and his shirt was black, and his hair was silver and reached to about his butt, but had been put into a ponytail for work.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sango sighed

"Nothing, I just heard you're coming onto the case"

"Well you heard wrong. I'm just here to get some clues and then I'll crack this case without Naraku Onigumo's team of idiots." Sango by this time had let go of Kagome's hand.

"feb, like you'll be able to. You're not that bright anymore and you know it." Inuyasha smirked. Sango rolled her eyes, ignoring that last remark so that she wouldn't have the sudden urge to hit him.

"now, now children get along." Miroku intercepted and patted Sango's head, earning him a deep meaningful, glare filled with hate. Miroku removed his hand, and began to clear his throat.

"Now Inuyasha is Naraku ready to see Sango?" Miroku asked his friend.

"yeah he's ready" Inuyasha lead the group to an office. Inuyasha stood at the door letting Miroku and Sango in but as soon as Kagome was about to go in, he stopped her.

"Nah-uh, no journalists allowed." Inuyasha spoke to the shorter girl.

"what are we in? fourth grade?" Kagome ducked underneath his arm and got in anyway. Kagome joined Sango, who was standing at the table with Miroku and Naraku.

"Mrs. Taijiya-" Naraku got cut off by Sango

"Miss Taijiya" Sango corrected, Naraku gritted his teeth. Out of all if the amateur detectives out there both historical and fictional, he hated her the most.

"-are you going to help us? or not?" Naraku asked

"beg me" Sango responded, all of the cops present in the room looked at Sango as if she was a crazy lady who escaped the loony bin. Naraku looked at her and gritted his teeth some more before he placed both hands on the table and bowed his head before her.

"please I beg of you Sango Taijiya help us get this criminal in jail" Naraku begged

"hmm…nah. I think you're fully capable of getting this murdering fuck to jail. Come on Kags." Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm. No she was not going to take the case. But it wouldn't be another 2 hours before they found some evidence missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had left her friend, before Sango could get back to the apartment. Sango hadn't looked at the evidence that she had stolen till the next day where she sat on the floor, looking at photos and articles that had been left at the scene.

"Hmmm, that's weird" Sango ran her hand though her hair. She had left it down, but still wore a plaid pleated skirt the color red and a long sleeved black button up shirt. Sango rolled the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows. She looked closer at one of the photos, the body was totally mutilated, the girl's abdomen and thighs had been removed, the breasts were cut off, the arms were mutilated by many cuts, tissues of the neck had been severed all around the bone and the face was gashed in.

Sango jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. She quickly gathered all the evidence up, put it in a box and threw it behind the couch. Slowly stalking to the door, she cautiously opened the door. There stood Miroku, his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hi, Miroku...right now isn't the best time." Sango tried not to sound suspicious.

"Sango, stop trying to act innocent because you're not. Where's the evidence?" Miroku said, now having his hands on his hips.

"What evidence?" Sango asked. Miroku rolled his eyes and pushed past Sango by force. Miroku looked behind the first place he thought, which was, yup, behind the couch. Finding the box with the evidence in, he picked it up.

"You really need to find a new hiding spot. The couch is getting old." Miroku began scanning through all the evidence.

"Does Naraku know that I have the evidence?" Sango asked, once she closed the door.

"No, and he won't because I'm taking it back." Miroku smiled.

"No you're not. Let me take those back." Sango walked toward Miroku and tried to pry the box out of his hands.

"Listen, if I don't take it back Naraku will take it, more aggressively I might add. Let _me_ take it back."

"Miroku do you want more girls to be murdered? I thought so. Let _me_ keep the evidence." Sango looked right into Miroku's eyes.

"No." Miroku said firmly

"Miroku, you're too good for that group of idiots. Work with me. Leave the police force, and help me solve this case. We're smart enough to figure this out together." Sango suddenly turned serious

"Sure…Nice one Sango." Miroku smirked

"I'm not joking Miroku. We could do it."

"You're crazy Sango." Miroku rolled his eyes at her. He thought she was brilliant, but not the most sensible. Although she made a point, by this time just the two of them could have cracked the case by last month. But he couldn't just leave the workforce; Inuyasha would never get off his back about leaving the force for Sango. Four years ago he could of seen himself leaving the force for her, but not now.

"That may be the case, but Miroku. We could have cracked the murder case, like, 5 months ago. And it's not hard, you could smuggle me evidence and I could easily find out lots of things." Sango hated it when Miroku chose his work or reputation over the right thing. Or in her case, about four years ago, their relationship.

"Sango, stop being so cocky. You're not the best detective out there." Miroku pulled the box back from her grasp.

"You know, this is sounding a lot like another fight I've heard before." Sango looked up at Miroku through her bangs. He hadn't changed a bit since 1950 and it bothered Sango. The worst part was that he actually looked good. In the last 4 years she had always hoped that Miroku would be a walking wreck, but when he showed up at her door yesterday looking better than he did 4 years ago, it pissed Sango off.

Miroku began to laugh.

"I guess you're right." He said through a grin.

"We really don't need to go back to that argument." Sango replied.

"No we don't. Alright for you, I'll help you Sango. Me and you will work on this case...together."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Miroku agreed to help Sango and so far no one had was suspicious or noticed what he was up to.

"Look at this photo." Sango handed the photo of a mutilated girl to Miroku, who was sitting on the couch whereas Sango sat on the floor. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the photo.

"What's so special about it?" Miroku asked.

"Her throat has been slit twice from left to right and her abdomen mutilated with one deep jagged wound, with several incisions across the abdomen. Three or four similar cuts on the right side are caused by a knife six to eight inches long; this knife was used on all insertions violently and in a downwards motion. It doesn't sound familiar?" Sango asked taking the photo back.

"No, it doesn't at all." Miroku shook his head.

"Mary Ann Nichols, Jack the Ripper's first victim, had the exact same thing done to her body."

"So you're saying, the murders are taking after other serial killers?"

"No, just Jack the Ripper. The photo of the third girl he murdered had the exact thing done to her body as Mary Jane Kelly, Jack the Ripper's supposed last victim." Sango waved the photo in the air.

"Stop waving the photo around" Miroku scolded.

"Does the murderer have a codename yet?" Sango asked as she picked up another photo.

"Yeah, we call him Agent X. Naraku came up with it." Miroku had gotten up, walking to Sango's bookshelf and took a book out about Jack The Ripper. Suddenly worried that Sango didn't make any snooty comments about Naraku, Miroku looked up from the book, to make sure she was alright. Sango sat on the ground giving him a look as if saying _Are you kidding me? That's the most name ever!_

"Really? That's such a stupid codename. Not to mention so uncreative" Sango chuckled.

"Shut up Sango. Does Kagome know what we're up to?" Miroku asked as he flipped through the book about Jack the Ripper. He stopped at a picture of Mary Jane Kelly just after she was murdered. Her body mutilated lay on a bed. Just the sight of her corpse made Miroku's stomach turn.

"So this is what you were up to?" Miroku and Sango looked up at the door, there stood Inuyasha, his arms crossed, and a look on his face as if to say _I am so not impressed_.

"I noticed evidence had been missing and I had a sneaking suspicion that she stole them, but I was wrong. It was you Miroku! How could you do this? You betrayed the force and your best friend for her, the girl who broke your heart many years ago. Miroku she's using you again, don't get pulled into this. You almost lost your job four years ago because of _her_ and now you're turning your back against us? For this wench?" Inuyasha yelled, lecturing his friend.

"Hey! I didn't pressure Miroku into anything. I offered and he joined me on his own." Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha and was a bit scared of what he would do.

"Then this leaves me no choice." Inuyasha looked at the two with a disapproving look. Sango swallowed hard.

"I'm joining, what have you found out and what do you need?" Inuyasha didn't stop with his unimpressed look, but he sat down next to Miroku.

"Tell me about the girls that had been murdered." Sango mumbles, stopping her constant glare at Inuyasha

"Pshh…" Inuyasha rolls his eyes, turning to speak to Miroku. "Agent X's first victim was Natalie York, she was 14 years old. His second victim was Ashley Fraise, she was 15 years old and his last victim was Lila Tyler, she was 16 years old." Inuyasha spoke, trying not to sit on his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha joining the project took both Sango and Miroku off guard. Inuyasha was never one to disobey Naraku, not that Inuyasha didn't hate Naraku; Inuyasha hated Naraku as much as Sango hated him. All three of them would meet up at Sango's apartment and show Sango the evidence, trying get as much information as they could. Nothing left the room.

"Can we call the murderer something better then Agent X? Please, I can't stand it." Sango huffed.

"Pshh, why does it matter? It's just a name." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't expect me keep calling him that, though." Sango focused her attention back onto the photos until a voice all too familiar came from the door.

"Sango...what _are_ you doing?" Sango looked up to see Kagome. She was wearing a pair of black pants that cut off at her ankles, and a white polyester shirt that hung off her shoulders, the sleeves reaching her elbows.

"Oh. Kagome we were just, ah-" Miroku tried to explain, but failed miserably.

"Save it pervert." Kagome slammed the dark door closed and Sango stood up. The men's jeans she was wearing fell to her hips and she wore a black cotton t-shirt. Kagome stood across from her friend, staring at her and her boy clothing.

"Stealing evidence, really?! Now you're crossing the line. Jeez Sango, I thought you were smarter than this! _And_ you two!" Kagome turned her attention to the men sitting on the couch. "You could lose your jobs and obviously know better than this." Kagome, done with them, turned back to Sango.

"Sango! Naraku could put you in jail, have you killed...or worse! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Naraku isn't going anywhere with the case. So I took matters into my own hands." Sango sat back down.

"'You took matters into your own hands?' Ok you know what? I'm not gonna get involved!" Kagome raised a hand and left. The three of them still left looked at each other.

"Ok fine. I'll do it!" They all jumped at the voice that had returned. None of them noticed that Kagome had walked back in.

"I'll help with your stupid case." Kagome sat on the ground next to Sango.

"No way, we don't want any journalist's help." Inuyasha glared at Kagome

"Shut up." Kagome glared right back at Inuyasha, winning the battle as Inuyasha eventually got scared and stopped.

"So what have you found out?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the murderer makes the same mutilations as Jack the Ripper did." Sango stated.

"But...Ripper was a crazy freak." Kagome squints her eyebrows.

"Yeah he was, meaning so is this guy." Inuyasha somehow got the courage to speak.

"Um...could I just say that Jack the Ripper may have been female?" Kagome pointed out.

"There is no way a woman could do that back then or even now." Inuyasha argued.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha cringe. Sango spoke up.

"Actually Inuyasha, they think that Jack the Ripper could have been a woman who was a midwife." Sango informed him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if she was saying_ Told ya so_.

"You know what? I've never heard the story of Miroku and Sango. Tell me what happened." Kagome spoke, changing the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, fess up. What happened between you two?" Kagome sat on the couch next to Inuyasha, both her arms and legs crossed.

"It's a boring story" Inuyasha grumbled, earning him a glare from the women sitting next to him.

"It's in the past, so why does it matter?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what the pervert said." Inuyasha agreed.

"Shut up!" Kagome clenched her teeth, ready to hit Inuyasha at any moment.

"Well...It's not important anyway." Sango went back to looking at notes Miroku had written down.

"Yes, it is. I'm working with you two so I should get to know these things." Kagome pouted.

"Just leave it Kagome; you're **not** hearing the story." Inuyasha muttered and Kagome glared at him. In that moment Inuyasha wished he didn't say anything.

"We were in love and we were young. Some things happened so we left one another. That's all there is to it." Miroku spoke.

"Although, one of them had more of a role in the break up process." Inuyasha added, as Sango gave Inuyasha a glare. Inuyasha was now feeling intimated by two women giving him death stares.

"Now girls, no picking on the poor albino." Miroku scolded. The two glares focused now on Miroku.

"I take that back, glare at the albino all you want." Miroku reverted, looking down and away. The two glares went back to Inuyasha.

"Miroku! You're supposed to help me, god dammit. Not turn against me!" Inuyasha yelled at his best friend. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, too proud to admit that he also was intimidated by the two women in front of him.

"Guys! Look at this." Sango's attention had drifted back to Miroku's notes. Kagome got up from the couch and kneeled next to her best friend.

"What is it?" Kagome and Miroku asked at the same time.

"According to Miroku's notes the first murder occurred on Cowden Ave and S McLean Blvd. The second on happened on Carr Ave and S Cooper St. The third murder occurred on Vinton Ave and S Cooper St." Sango stated, the other three looked over her shoulder.

"Your point being…?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes

"All the murders are happening in the area of S Cooper St, Peabody Ave, Central Ave, and S McLean Blvd. Meaning-"

"Meaning the next murder is bound to happen again in that area of town" Miroku finished, catching on and nodding his head in excitement.

"Exactly! Now only if we knew where and when the murder will take place." Sango pondered.

"Well he or she started South West, and then went North East, then down one street meaning….there'll be another murder at Harbert Ave and S McLean Blvd." Miroku began to smile, only to be rewarded with a smile from Sango.

"Look at the dates. The first girl was killed on August 31st, the same day Mary Ann Nichols was." Kagome said, making the other two realize, however leaving Inuyasha in the dark.

"Who the hell is Mary Ann Nichols?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jack the Ripper's first victim. The second girl was killed September 8th, the same day Annie Chapman was murdered. The third girl was murdered on September 30th, the same day as Elizabeth Stride. It's all the same dates of how Jack the Ripper killed his victims." Kagome concluded.

"Meaning he has two more girls to kill." Inuyasha said.

"But that's how we get a plan." Sango smiled, her mind already cooking something up.


	8. Chapter 8

Miroku and Sango stood just off the corner of Harbert Ave and S McLean Blvd in a hidden spot. Inuyasha was hidden close to where they thought the murderer would strike. Kagome however was not hidden, she was the live bait.

"Are you sure Kagome is safe?" Miroku asked, slightly worried.

"If you don't stop acting like a quivering milk maid, I will dress you up as a lady and make you be the bait." Sango threatened as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"At least I won't be the only one cross-dressing." Which was a true fact. Sango was wearing a light brown vest with pants that matched it, a white striped shirt, a pair of black boots, and black suspenders.

"At least I look good when I cross dress." Sango stated.

"You look like a shop boy from the 1800's." Miroku rebutted. Sango looked at her co-worker obviously annoyed.

"You're just jealous." Was all Sango could think of to say back. Miroku smiled remembering the same girl he loved 4 years ago. The two focused their attention back to Kagome, who was now talking with a man.

"Could you tell me where Central Ave is?" They heard Kagome's voice ask in the distance. The person she asked was too quiet to hear. The person then whispered something into Kagome's ear and in the shadow of the moonlight the person raised a knife. Inuyasha's silhouette quickly runs towards the murderer and Kagome.

"Let's go Sango." Miroku begins to run out of hiding but Sango grabs the hem of his shirt and drags him back.

"It's fine, Inuyasha can handle this." Sango has a notepad and a pen out, writing down something furiously. Miroku looks from his former lover back to where Inuyasha was fighting with the murderer. Kagome runs back to Miroku and Sango.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"I thought so too, but Sango says to stay put." The two look back to Inuyasha, who was currently begin punched several times in the ribs.

"He's fine." Sango adds in, still writing.

"What the hell?" The three hear Inuyasha's gruff voice ask. His right eye is going to be black in the morning, with a couple of bruised ribs and his nose had blood trickling down it.

"Good fight Inuyasha. We'll now take you to a hospital." Sango closed her notebook.

"You bitch! The plan was we were gonna get the guy tonight." Inuyasha complained.

"No, that was your plan. My plan was to take notes on his appearance. What did he look like?" Sango asked.

"He had a mask, we didn't see his face." Inuyasha sat down on the pavement

"Wrong. He was about 5'9; he has something wrong with his hand." Sango informed them.

"How do you know?' Inuyasha asked grumpily

"The way he held the knife. The reason why he didn't fight with the knife was because he couldn't hold it for long." Sango explained. The whole group went silent.

"MURDER!" Came a girl's loud scream in the distance. The whole crew knew that he had killed another.


	9. Chapter 9

The group of four ran to where the screams had come from. Sango got to the sight first, followed by Inuyasha then Miroku and finally Kagome, who was having troubles running in her black heels. The body was mutilated. The poor girl's womb had been cut out, her right breast was also cut off, and had several gashes on her face. By this moment Kagome was already gagging.

"Oh suck it up princess." Inuyasha said, only to be flipped off by Kagome.

"You two stop you're gonna help me and Sango with this case you better get along or else you're out." Miroku was irritated by the two.

"Inuyasha give me a pen." Sango stuck out her hand for Inuyasha to hand her a pen. Inuyasha hesitantly obliged, but soon regretted it when he saw what she was doing with it. Sango took the end of the pen; stuck in between the victim's lips and parted them. Sango removed the pen and handed it back to Inuyasha. Who quickly threw it somewhere on the street.

"He removed her teeth. Kagome and Inuyasha I want you to look around the sight to find any evidence. Miroku you stay with me." Sango ordered the group. Surprisingly without putting up a fight Kagome and Inuyasha walked off with each other.

"Sango….Look at this." Miroku hands a note to Sango. She brings the note close to her face and smells it

"It's blood…" Sango goes on to reading the note

_"You think you are so very smart._

_Finding my patterned ways._

_However, Sango Taijiya_

_I know your weakness._

_A shame that the little boy had to die._

_-X"_

Sango stood there gritting her teeth, crumpling the letter as well. Miroku's head shot toward sirens sounds.

"Sango we need to go." Miroku interrupted her thought process. By the time Miroku had gotten Sango moving the police had already come. Naraku took a look at the body and then to Sango and Miroku, who both had blood on their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this is awkward…" Miroku commented.

"Agreed." Sango nodded

"You two put your hands up in the air where I can see them." A police officer pointed a gun at the two. Miroku and Sango didn't hesitate to follow orders.

"Go search the area. Just in case." The same policeman ordered again. Five police scattered off in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I see why you didn't want to work for us." Naraku appeared from the shadows.

"And Miroku, I can't believe you would choose a former lover over your fellow officers. I must say, I am disappointed." Naraku continued.

"Naraku! I forced him to help me. Don't bring him in this. Wait, never mind. Let me start again. Naraku! I know how bad this looks but we didn't murder her. We were walking around and we heard someone scream." Sango defended both of them.

"Then how do you explain those two?" Naraku pointed behind them, who turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome being escorted by the five police.

"Kagome! Hey, I didn't know you were here." Sango smiled, lying through her teeth.

"Good try, but we're not that stupid." Naraku stepped between the four of them and Sango's smile dropped instantly.

"I thought you **were**." Sango mumbled. Naraku glared her down.

"Why are you here?" Naraku turned his attention to Inuyasha, who towered over Naraku and didn't respond. Naraku responded by punching Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Don't take it out on him!" Kagome interjected, leaning over to help Inuyasha.

"Now would you look at this? Kagome Higurashi, a **woman** who's trying to be a journalist. I have a job for you, how about you get in my kitchen and make me a sandwich, like you're supposed to be doing." Naraku tilted his head to the side, shinning his glorious words now upon Kagome.

"What did you say?" Kagome almost attacked Naraku but was restrained by two police.

"And Sango, you fascinate me even more. You're 25 already, I'm surprise you're not married. You better be getting a real job for a woman, like a maid." Naraku now faced Sango.

"Well I guess being a maid is better than being married to a pompous asshole who ugly as fuck!" Sango retorted and in that instance she was struck by Naraku.

"Don't touch her!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh Miroku. You Stand up for a woman who you still love but sadly you're engaged to a another, much younger woman." Naraku sneers. Sango gaze falls on Miroku, who'd rather look at his shoes than look her in the eye.

"Kagome, I'm sure you're wondering why Sango didn't contact Miroku in four years." Naraku began the story, with his hands folded neatly behind his back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Memphis, Tennessee, 1950: _

Twenty-one-year-old Sango sat in a grey room with one lamp. On the other side of the glass door three police talked. Actually, to Sango it sounded like they were arguing. The shorter one out of the three came into the room.

"Miss Taijiya. My name is Naraku Onigumo and I'm chief of the police. I'm gonna ask you a few questions." The man sits across from handcuffed Sango.

"Am I being accused of murder?" She asked.

"No, not quiet. However you were found at the murder scene." Naraku leans a bit forward toward Sango.

"Your point?" She raises an eyebrow, "For all you know I could have just found the body in the street." Sango leans back in the chair.

"Miss Taijiya, I don't want to send you to jail because you're a women." Naraku says.

"Cause I'll probably be hung." Sango didn't say that as a question but as a statement. Naraku nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss." Sango apologized.

"What do you mean?" Naraku questioned.

"Well, that's how you lost your wife, right? She was accused of killing someone and they hung her."

"How did you know that?" This time he had a slight edge to his voice.

"On your left ring finger there is a trance of where a ring used to sit and when you said they would send me to jail, you had a look in your eye as if you were remembering something. She was younger?"

"By 5 years. We had been married for 9 months. We never had children but she wanted to. Her sister Kanna never forgave me for what happened." Naraku looked at his hands.

"Miss. Taijiya, I don't usually hire women but, would you be interested in helping with the Cartwright murderer?"

"I would love to." Sango smiled.

…

"He hired you to help with that murder case?" Kagome said right after Sango finished. Sango had just moved into a small blue house and Kagome was helping her unpack boxes, deciding to tell her one of the many untold stories of her past as they worked. She couldn't believe that her best friend's weird ability was actually gonna be put to good use.

"Uh-huh. Sadly, I have to work with this guy, who's stupider than a drowning fish, has major temper issues, and is a big time pervert." Sango grimaced.

"What are you unpacking?" Sango asked her friend, looking over her shoulder to peer into the box.

"Your books. _The Moving Finger_, _A Murder is Announced_, _Murder at the Vicarage,_ _Body in the Library_, _The Sittaford Mystery_, and _Towards Zero_. You think you have enough Agatha Christie novels?" Kagome asked.

"No, I need to read a few more Miss Marples. I also have Poirot books in there, too." Sango pointed out.

"More Agatha Christie?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"What?! They're fun to read." Sango protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know most people get rid of their books once they've read it five times."

"No that's what you do." Sango began unpacking food for her cat, Kirara.

"Oh shut up. You know how I am, I write, not read." Kagome winked and gave a tiny grin.

….

"The last body was found on Cottonwood Rd." A perverted man by the name of Miroku filled Sango in.

"I know. I'm not totally oblivious." Sango bluntly stated and Miroku smirked.

"A bit snappy. Hmm…I like that in a woman." Miroku took a seductive step closer to her. .

"Well I'm not a big fan of perverts." Sango glared at him.

"Oh come on Sango, I know you want me just like how I want you." Miroku got a tad closer.

"Ha! You wish." She laughed.

"I don't wish, I know." Miroku placed his hand on her ass. Sango slapped Miroku as hard as she could.

"Don't get your hopes up that he'll stop." Inuyasha said as he walked in, Naraku coming up behind him.

"He won't?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha responded.

"Hey! I'm right here." Miroku raised his hands.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Sango said sarcastically

"Excuse me; I think that we should be focusing on more important issues." Naraku cut in, annoyed.

"Right, So, the boy who was murdered a few days ago was name Liam Brian, age 17. Body was found by Sango Taijiya." Miroku threw the boy's information on the table.

"By the way. How did the girl get in?" Inuyasha asked

"Hey, the girl has a name you know." Sango responded

"Yeah, how did **Sango** get involved?" Miroku asked. The three men turned their attention to Sango.

"I had been hearing that there had been a bunch of murders in Memphis and…and I couldn't just sit still unless, I had to get some more information." Sango explained. No one had anything to say back.

"…Alright, moving on." Inuyasha continued.

…

It had been a couple of months since Sango had joined the case and much to Miroku's dismay, he and Sango were not getting any closer. Sango stayed behind for a bit longer after Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku were long gone. She was alone looking at evidence, at least that's what she thought.

"You'll overwork yourself to your death" Sango jumped at the voice and turned around to see the one and only, Miroku

"Oh, it's only you." Sango bluntly stated.

"Is there a problem?" Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Miroku if you touch me, so help me god I will break all your fingers and claim you tried to rape me." Sango re-tucked her white blouse into her blue wool pleated skirt.

"Oh come on Sango, I'm not that bad." Miroku placed his elbow up onto the table then rests his chin in his palm, while he looked at her. Sango began to laugh.

"Right, good one." She was barely able to say those words out before she began to laugh again. Miroku just continued to stare at her.

"Oh, you were being serious?" Sango stopped laughing and Miroku sat back up and crossed his legs.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked her, sadness lurking in his eyes.

"Because you're a pervert and you can't keep your hands to yourself." Sango didn't look at him.

"Just give me a chance." Miroku begged.

"Ha! No way." Sango smiled slightly/

"One chance." Miroku repeated, puppy dog eyes coming out.

"No." Sango looked back at the photos of the poor victims.

"One, just one chance." Miroku pleaded.

"Fine one chance, if that will get you off my case. However, if you even think about laying a hand on me, I will push you off a cliff and make sure you never walk again." Sango threatened. Miroku smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You have my word." Miroku promised, even though he currently fighting the urge to touch her.

"Good. Now where were we?" Sango turned her attention back to the evidence.

…..

For the next couple of months, Sango and Miroku had begun to stay behind till at least 12 in the morning; the latest they had stayed was 4:30 a.m.

"I think you like him." Kagome commented, while washed dishes in the sink.

"Like who?" Sango asked as she began to bring dishes from the table to the sink for Kagome to wash.

"You know, Miroku." Kagome smiled, raising her eyebrows up and down. Sango stopped in the middle of the room a small sound came from her.

"You all right?" Kagome asked, still smiling.

"I'm good. I think I just threw up a little." Sango walked to the sink and placed the dishes in front on Kagome.

"Sango you gotta stop denying it, you're in love." Kagome scrubbed the plates nonchalantly, almost dream-like.

"Sango's in love?" A voice came from the door. Kagome and Sango both turned to see who it was.

"Kohaku, stay out of this." Sango told her 16 year old brother. Kohaku raised his arms and backed away.

"Your food is on the counter." Sango changed the subject.

"Thanks sis." Kohaku walked past his sister, who was about 4 feet shorter then himself.

"Don't change the subject because Kohaku walked into the room." Kagome scolded. "He's 16 and probably has a sweetheart. But you on the other hand, have never had a sweetheart." Kagome dried her hands on a towel.

"You're really not one to talk." Sango sat down at the table.

"Oh shut up. Face it Sango, you're in love with Miroku and you know it." Kagome went over and sat down across Sango, while Kohaku sat between them eating his Tuna-Noodle Casserole.

"As in Miroku the guy Sango works with?" Kohaku asked before taking another bite.

"Yes, as in Miroku the pervert." Kagome assured the boy.

"I'm not in love! Would you just leave it?" Sango stood up and left the two, to go to bed.

That night Sango tried to sleep but the only thing she could think about was Miroku. She was really confused.

….

In the morning, Kagome confronted Sango on her feelings towards Miroku again and then Sango stopped staying after work.

"Hey, Sango you gonna stick around for a bit?" Miroku asked, being hopeful that she was gonna say yes.

"Sorry I can't, I have to make supper tonight." Sango lied.

"You had to do that for the past week. Is your roommate that uptight?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…very." And without another word Sango left.

Miroku sat down and pondered why she had been in a rush to leave for the past week. _Was it something that I did? But I kept my word! _He thought to himself then rolled his eyes. _Women! They are so hard to understand! Wait… Maybe she has a lover? That has to be it. She's gorgeous and full of spirit, no wonder she's seeing someone. Why would she see a pervert like me? Wait, stop this Miroku! You're just torturing yourself. Think about that girl who you met on the street. Yes…__**her!**__ She was very beautiful…but her beauty could not compete with Sango's…..GOD DAMN IT!_" Miroku thought smacking himself just as he laid his eyes on Sango's journal.

"Well, now that I have a reason to pop by…" Miroku said to himself as he smiled, getting up from his chair and walking toward his destination with determination.

…..

"Damn, I must have left my journal at the station. Oh well, I'm sure I can get it tomorrow." Sango was sitting on the couch reading Agathe Christie's _Towards Zero_. While Kagome made supper and Kohaku read Sir Arthur's Conan Doyle's _A Study in Scarlet, _all three of them heard a knock at the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and then went back to what they were doing, ignoring it completely. Then, there was another knock.

"Kohaku, get that." Sango ordered her younger brother.

"Why me?" Kohaku asked

"Because I'm older and I said so." Sango read as she spoke. Kohaku sighed, put his book down and answered the door.

…..

Miroku stood outside of Sango's house knocking on the door but no one would answer. He was about to leave when a man answered the door. Miroku got a good look at the boy, He was about 5'6, with longer brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and his face was splattered with freckles.

"H-hello. Uh…is Sango here?" Miroku asked the man.

"Yeah she is. Come on it." Kohaku said, opening the door wider.

"Miroku! I didn't know you would be coming over." Sango threw her book down and stood up. Miroku looked to his left to see Kagome cooking.

"Cooking supper, huh?" Miroku grinned goofily. Sango looked toward Kagome and laughed nervously while blushing.

"Ha! Sango cooking supper? What a joke. If we let Sango cook we'd be all dead by now." Kagome chuckled.

"That's very true. Sango's can't cook, sew, or clean." Kohaku agreed.

"Thanks you two." Sango said sarcastically, making a face.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kagome walked away from the stove to the group of three.

"Miroku this is my good friend Kagome, you've already met her before. And this is my brother Kohaku." Sango said in monotone voice as she looked at her feet. Miroku let out a sigh of relief to find out that the boy is Sango's brother.

"Hi" The three of them said at the same time.

"Here you forgot this." Miroku handed the leather notebook to Sango.

"Oh…thanks." Sango stared at Miroku.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Kagome butted in on the moment.

"No, I really couldn't impose. Thank you though" Miroku smiled.

"Yes, **you could**. We don't mind." Kagome smiled back at him and went back to the kitchen. Kohaku went back to reading. While Miroku and Sango stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks for, uh, bringing back my notebook." Sango smiled tightly.

"It's not a problem." Miroku couldn't help but smile more at her nervousness. He looked at her outfit. Which was not her usual wool pleated wool skirt and a blouse. She wore a pair of tight fitting red plaid pants, a black halter top, and her waist length hair was left down.

"You look, well…stunning!" Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Sango blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you dress like this more often?" Miroku asked.

"Just in case I run into people like you." Sango laughed.

"Hey!" Miroku began to laugh with her.

"Yoo hoo, lovebirds! Supper is ready." Kohaku called.

….

Once supper had ended Miroku left the Taijiya siblings and Kagome's home.

"He's good looking." Kagome said out of nowhere.

"And…?" Sango looked up from her book.

"I think you two should go out." Kagome smirked.

"Yeah, you two would make a good couple." Kohaku joined in

"Kohaku, stay out of this. Kagome I'm not going out with anybody. Deal with it." Sango went back to her book.

"He left his coat." Kagome stated. Sango paused.

"I'll take it to him." Sango placed her book down, grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

…..

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled down the street towards a silhouette walking. The silhouette stopped and turned. Sango smiled and ran toward it. Miroku walked towards Sango, the two ended up meeting in the middle.

"You forgot your jacket." Sango handed the black leather coat to him.

"Oh right…my coat." Miroku paused and looked at the jacket.

"Can I ask you something, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Anything." Sango responded.

"Why did you say you had to cook supper tonight? Was it just so you could get out of spending the whole night with me?" Miroku asked, his eyes not wondering away from the piece of leather in his hands. Sango didn't respond, she just stood there silently, also staring at the coat.

"I mean if you didn't want to spend time with me, just say it." Miroku went on, tired of the silence. "You didn't have to make a lie just so you could get out of spending time looking at evidence till 2:00 in the morning with me." Miroku continued to speak, he wanted Sango to say something back but as the same time, he didn't want her saying anything. "Look I know I'm a pervert, but the least thing you could do is give me a chance! I mean, common! You know… I…I care for you! You aren't just any other woman; you're the only woman I care for. I want you to stop judging me and if you can't love me back at least give me…give **us **a chance at working as partners, just co-workers. Nothing more, nothing less." There was silence after Miroku's speech and he held his breath. Sango's eyes slowly drifted up to meet his.

"To tell the truth, I care for you too. I guess up till now I was too proud to admit it, but….not anymore." She said quietly. "I don't care if the others tease me about this, I really care for you and want nothing else but to be around you for 24/7. I never want to leave the station because I don't want to leave you. The only reason why I seemed so desperate to leave was because I didn't want to make my feelings too obvious." Sango now had her eyes closed and fists clenched as she poured out her feelings. Miroku stood there staring at Sango, and eventually Sango opened her eyes. Suddenly thunder roared, Lighting exploded, and rain fell like tears. They both looked up to the sky, then back to each other. Both of them got drenched so fast, as soon as the water began to fall and started laughing together. And sure enough, without really realizing it, they got closer and closer.

Miroku grabbed Sango firmly by the hips and pulled her in, kissing her on the lips, at first lightly. Sango buried her hands into his long raven colored hair, deepening the kiss. Sango felt herself grow weak in the knees, while Miroku's heart rate increased rapidly. Sango began to smile into the kiss and Miroku joined her. They broke apart, both of them still smiling like idiots….But happy in love idiots.

….

**Author's note: Don't worry Next chapter will be the rest of Sango and Miroku's story. Sorry about the kiss scene….I suck at writing those. Sadly I'm a romance Fanfic writer so kissing has to be in the story somewhere I guess…..**

**Editor's Note: If I do say so myself, the kissing scene wasn't that bad. This isn't a perverted story so if she went into any further detail, about the whole tongue situation or you know, grosser, darker things; I think that would be too much detail. AND I thinks, she is a pree great writer. She's just being too hard on herself. So, I guess enjoy and say as many butterflies-pooping-out-rainbows-goody-good-feeling comments as your heart desires! **


	12. Chapter 12

_~A few months later…~ _

Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had to work overtime.

"So the murder victim was a thirteen year old girl names Victoria Evans, both eyes were missing along with an ear." Inuyasha threw the files on the table.

"So that comes to a total of 5 murders in the past three months. Two girls and three boys around the ages of thirteen to seventeen. Sango informs the group. Miroku looked up and smiled at his lover, Sango caught his eye, smiled back and blushed.

"Miroku!" Naraku yelled making the two love birds break their eye contact.

"Actually Inuyasha!" Naraku turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Yes sir?" Inuyasha looked toward his boss.

"You have to come with me to get coffee." Naraku grabbed his black trench coat and began to walk out. Inuyasha sighed and followed.

"You have no idea how long I've been holding this back." Miroku almost practically ran to her. Miroku captured Sango in his arms.

"Miroku! What if Inuyasha was to walk in?' Sango asked.

"He won't" Miroku began to plant kisses on Sango's jaw eventually travelling down to her neck.

"Miroku!" Sango giggled. Too bad they didn't hear someone come in.

"Oh and Sango, do you want your coffee black or- OH DEAR LORD MY EYES!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku broke from Sango.

"Pervert!" Sango slapped Miroku. Inuyasha stood at the door slightly unimpressed and still scarred from the image he witnessed before.

"Um...I don't drink coffee, could I have tea?" Sango asked

"Sure. Get some work done before me and Naraku get back." Inuyasha turned his back and left.

"I told you someone could walk in." Sango scolded

"Come here" Miroku wrapped his arms around her.

...

"I hope you know Naraku will kill you if he finds out about you and Sango." Inuyasha said to his roommate as he tried to cook their meal.

"Yes I know. However he won't find out, right?" Miroku stared Inuyasha down.

"Oh come on Miroku, I have my own secrets too and I can't keep all of yours." Inuyasha took the scrambled eggs off the stove.

"Scrambled eggs again? We've had scrambled eggs for the past 8 days, I don't want scrambled eggs." Miroku pouted.

"Shut up and eat your eggs." Inuyasha scooped up a bunch of eggs and shoved them into his mouth. Miroku sighed in frustration and threw his head back.

"But if the information about you and Sango slips, don't blame me." Inuyasha scraped the rest of his food in his mouth.

"Oh I will blame you. You're the one who decided to walk in on us."

"It's your fault. What made you think that making out in the bored room was the most brilliant idea on earth?" Inuyasha asked.

"I needed to….I don't know how to say this without being deemed a pervert." Miroku sighed.

"You are a pervert." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's plate and ate the remainders of the food on it.

Miroku laughs evilly. "Oh, perfect." Miroku says, coming to a realization.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a bit scared.

"If you tell Naraku about me and Sango, I will tell him about your thing for his secretary Kikyo." Miroku smirked

"Hey, that's not fair!" Inuyasha crosses his arms. "Fine I'll keep you and Sango's secret." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed after a while.

"Thank you." Miroku nods with a smug looks spread all over his face.

…..

Miroku's lips crashed onto Sango's. Inuyasha and Naraku had stepped out to pick up coffee and tea for their late night. Miroku placed his hand on the back of Sango's thigh and placed her on the table. As Sango's sat on the table Miroku began to kiss her jawline traveling down to her neck and then having to unbutton the two top buttons on her blouse to kiss her collarbone.

"Miroku! If Naraku walks in then he'd be furious." Sango laughs and Miroku smiles against her neck as he felt her throat vibrate as she talked. Miroku began to kiss her neck again, this time going from her throat, up to her jawline and finally his lips found hers.

"Miroku! Sango! What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. The two broke away from each other, only to see Naraku standing at the door.

"Damn it Inuyasha!" Miroku cursed his friend.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha has a thing for Kikyo!" Miroku announced.

"Dude!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I told you not to tell him." You could probably see from a mile away that Miroku was pissed.

"I didn't" Inuyasha defended himself

"Inuyasha didn't tell me anything. What I found out, I found out right now." Naraku clenched his jaw and was clearly furious.

That night the only work they got done was a lecture from Naraku and ALL of them got one.

…

"Sango, how late will you be working tonight?" Kohaku asked his sister.

"I don't know. Depends if Naraku wants me to stay and finish up some work." Sango buttoned and zipped up her skirt.

"Or if Miroku wants you to stay and do some work." Kohaku tried not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't say things like that." Sango scolded her little brother. Kohaku's eyes were downcast.

"Sorry." Kohaku didn't make eye contact with his sister.

"Kohaku, I'm sorry…it's just things have been stressful." Sango wrapped her arms around her not so little brother. Kohaku returned the hug.

"See ya after school." Kohaku said as he let go of his sister.

"Bye." Sango smiled.

When Sango got home from work that night Kohaku wasn't there. She shrugged it off, thinking he was just late. But as the afternoon dragged on and it began to grow dark he still didn't show up. Sango's little brother didn't return that night.

_2 weeks later. _

Sango had bags under her eyes, her hair was tangled; she hadn't bothered to drag a brush through it and she hadn't gone into the station since Kohaku had gone missing. Kagome had known something was up but Sango wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Sango just simply told Kagome that Kohaku left to go live with their relatives in Arizona.

It was midnight and Sango stayed up all night just in case Kohaku came home…he never did. But one night Sango sat on the couch, Kagome had gone to Virginia to visit her family. Sango sat up, a cup of tea in her hands; she wasn't reading she just sat there staring at the wall. There was a knock at the door. Sango straightened up and placed her tea down.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked

"Kohaku?" Sango asked a little louder as she opened the door. It wasn't Kohaku, it was Miroku.

"Sango…" Miroku felt his heartbreak as he saw the woman he loved looking like this. Sango's eyes went straight to the floor. Without any hesitation Miroku enclosed her in his arms, holding on to her as if he were protecting her from the world and she grabbed onto his jacket and began to cry. There were no kisses shared, no words, just Sango's cries and the sight of two holding onto each other.

….

After a month of Kohaku's disappearance, the search for him ended, he was deemed dead. In that month sweet Sango changed, she was more determined to find the bastard who did this to her dear brother, her only family.

"Ok, eight people have been murdered. We really need to pick up the pace people." Sango slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. All three men stared at the only woman in the room.

"What?" Sango stared back at them

"Nothing." All three of them said at the same time as they looked away from the bitch from hell.

"We don't want to make that number of nine, do we?" Sango said.

"Miss Taijiya we are trying hard-" Naraku was cut off by her slamming her fists down on the table

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" Sango yelled.

"Miss Taijiya, if you plan to make this investigation into a personal matter I would be glad to excuse you from this project and I will not have a woman with emotional problems lead this project, you will take orders from me. You understand?" Naraku threatened, Sango resisted the urge to punch him.

"Yes sir." Sango clenched her teeth, clearly pissed at the older man.

"Miroku take your woman out and try to talk some sense into her." Naraku ordered.

"Yes, sir." Miroku grabbed Sango by the arm; she didn't go out without a fight though.

"No, I'm not going outside to calm down." Sango tried to wiggle her arm out of Miroku's grasp. Miroku eventually was able to get her out of the room and outside.

Sango sat down on a bench and Miroku sat down next to her.

"You wanna explain what happened in there?" Miroku asked

"Naraku is a fucking idiot. He doesn't understand how important this is to some people. Eight families have lost their child, sister, brother, niece, nephew, or grandchild….and he just acts as if it's not on his list of things to do. Not to mention how fucking sexist he is towards me, how did his wife ever stand him? And his brain lacks the information that one of the smartest people on his team is a woman." Sango rambled.

"Sango. Shut up. Listen I know this is important to you but the thing with police is that you can't make a big investigation personal…which at the moment you're doing. And Sango just 'cause you're a good guesser doesn't mean you are the smartest thing out there. You gotta get over yourself; you're too obsessed with you." Miroku stood up.

"Miroku I'm not making it personal." Sango defended herself

"Yes you are. I know you're upset about Kohaku…but it can't get in the way. Miroku's tone softened a bit more

"I'm not letting his disappearance get in the way."

"Yes you are, Sango. I love you and I don't want you to see you lose the thing you love to do. I'm not telling you to give up on Kohaku, I don't want you to. But let's crack this case and then you and I, Naraku not included, will go look for Kohaku ourselves." Miroku kneeled in front of Sango and enclosed her hands in his hands. Sango let out a choked sob.

"Sango please don't cry." Miroku stood to bend over and kiss her tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's gone, he's gone, I promised my parents I would watch over him and I failed….terribly. For all I know he could be cut up in eight pieces and put into bricks." Sango cried. Miroku sat next down to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sango buried her head into his shoulder and cried.

Sango had gone home earlier than usual. She walked into her house and it felt strangely empty. Kagome was still in Virginia looking after her father who was suffering from lung cancer. So Sango was still alone.

Her eyes felt very heavy from crying. She had the urge to say hi to somebody, but there was nobody to say hi to. Sango's eyes drifted to a white envelope on the table. She rushed over to the table quickly and picked up the envelope. In a rush Sango tore and envelope, hoping it would be from Kohaku. Sango read the letter and by just reading the first two words she knew it wasn't from her little bro. The letter read:

"Sango Taijiya, if you want the boy to live

go to the abandoned theatre six miles

north out of the city and bring any evidence on me.

Be there tomorrow at 7:00 pm."

Sango crumpled the letter in her hand, as she gritted her teeth. She paused and then un-crumpled the letter and re-read it. That's when she made the decision…she would go for Kohaku's life, even though it may cost her own life.

…**.**

**I know I said I would finish the flashback scene in this chapter but…I lied. I just didn't want to give too much to my editor all at once, so Third part and FINAL part of their past will be revealed in the next chapter. ~ Tamora Sky ~ **

**Hey dudes, editor here. Just wanna say sorry for the hold up. I'm trying to edit as fast as I can so don't have a big rage fest because I have a life and I've been busy. Anyway, just be patient; they will be coming in fast from here on out. ~ Cheers. The Editor Who Shalt Not Be Named. ~ **


	13. Chapter 13

By 6:30 Sango was half way to where she was supposed to meet the creep who had her brother. She knew that by her doing this she could get killed, or thrown into prison, or worse. But she couldn't care less, as long as her brother got out safely.

Sango's cold hand gripped the bag that contained all the files and evidence on the murderer. She wore a pair of men's plus jeans, a leather jacket that was Miroku's, and underneath she wore a yellow cardigan. The black belt she wore was too big that she had to poke an extra hole into the leather strap to make it fit. Without even noticing Sango had made it to her destination. She grabbed the icy handle of the big oak door and with a struggle, she managed to open it.

Sango walked in without hesitation, the bag still in her hand. She didn't bother to look at what would have been the lobby, she just wanted to find her brother and get him out.

"You came, I see." A woman said. Her voice was calm and sounded bitter. Her face was covered by a black hood.

"I brought everything you wanted, Now where is my brother?" Sango demanded.

"He's fine. Let me get a good look at you." The hooded woman said. Sango stood there under the gaze of the woman.

"Just take back the evidence! And give me my brother!" Sango shouted, growing impatient.

"Hmm…for a smart girl you must be pretty stupid coming here. Didn't it ever cross you mind that if you came you could be killed or thrown in jail?" The hooded woman pointed out the obvious.

"It did cross my mind. But my life and freedom are not as important as Kohaku's life." Sango responded whole-heartedly.

"Whatever, now hand over the evidence." The woman said. Sango didn't hesitate as she slid the bag toward the woman with the side of her foot. The hooded woman picked up the bag and looked through it.

"Bring the boy!" The woman said. Two tall figures with the same clock on as the mysterious woman dragged Kohaku in by the arms. They shoved him forward and Kohaku stumbled in Sango's arms.

Sango got to her knees as they both looked at each other. Sango almost cried at the sight of him. He had a black eye, a cut just above his eyebrow and who knows what else they did to him. Sango was just grateful that he was still alive.

"Sango…" Kohaku said weakly.

"I'm right here." Sango gently wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Oh, how sweet. But I must go, lots of important things I need to do." The hooded figures turned away, talking among themselves but not quite leaving. The Taijiya siblings eyes burned into the hooded woman's back. Kohaku couldn't believe that Sango was going to let this bitch get away with this.

"I don't think you were going anywhere." A familiar voice spoke and both were sure who it was. Sango helped Kohaku stand so they could confirm it. And they were right; there stood at the entrance Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a number of other police officers.

"I thought no one followed you." The hooded woman's turned around to see the crew of police standing at the doorway. He voice was strangely calm voice had some emotion of anger in it.

"I thought so too." Sango could feel guilt chewing away at her stomach as she felt Miroku's gaze on her.

"Men, get her." Naraku ordered. Four officers walked past Sango and Kohaku to arrest the hooded woman. Two officers held her while two others removed her hood to revel a short woman with black eyes and white hair.

"Kanna, I should have known." Naraku gritted his teeth. Kanna just stood the clutches of the police and didn't say a word.

"Take her away." Naraku ordered. The three out of four officers escorted Kanna out of the building to the police car. The forth officer held the bag that held the files and evidence, making his way to Naruku.

"Sir, she had this." The officer threw the bag to Naraku. Naraku opened the bag and scanned through what was contained in there. Naraku looked at Sango with an ice cold glare.

"Working with Kanna, are we now? Not a big surprise there." Naraku accused Sango. Kohaku looked from Naraku to Sango with wide eyes.

"What? No. Miroku tell him I'm not like that." Sango stared at her lover, who was clearly conflicted whether to choose the woman he loves or his boss.

"I don't know….." Is all Miroku has to say.

"Sango if you don't cooperate then we'll have to use force, maybe even violence." Naraku pulls a gun from its holster.

"So I can sit in prison and just wait to be hung? I'd rather you shoot me." Sango closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to enter her body. The shot goes off.

"NO!" Both Miroku and Kohaku yell. Sango opened her eyes when she didn't feel any bullet enter her body. She sees Kohaku falling to the ground. Sango catches her brother.

"I-I stopped it." Kohaku stuttered. Sango bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Yes you did. You stupid boy." Sango laughed, as her tears began to fall.

"S-Sango. I'm cold." Kohaku's eyes started to pour tears.

"It will get warmer in a minute, just you wait. We'll go home, I'll food poison us just like old times." Sango tightly smiled.

"Yeah. I'd...I'd like that." Kohaku weakly smiles back. "Sango…I-I love you." Kohaku's breaths began to get shorter

"I love you too." Sango says quickly, kissing her brother's forehead as he took his last breath. "No! Oh, Kohaku." Sango sobbed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Sango, come on. I know you didn't plan with Kanna." Miroku placed his hands on Sango's shoulders. Sango didn't hear what he said, as she just continues to sob. "Sango come on." Miroku lifted Sango from Kohaku. Sango immediately slapped Miroku as hard as she could. Miroku let go of her, his hand was on top of the place she slapped him and he was totally shocked.

"Don't touch me. You'll never touch me again because I never want to see you again." Sango said sternly while tears still fell from her eyes. Sango bent back over her brother, kissed his forehead once more. Then left the building.

When Kagome got back and asked where Kohaku was Sango told her that Kohaku was staying with their relatives in Arizona, again using that old excuse. Kagome never knew Kohaku had died and Sango…well Sango never forgave any of them.

…..

**That's it for flashback! We shall be back to 1954 in the next chapter! ~ Tamora Sky~ **

**Did anyone else feel like crying in this chapter? I know I did. Holy guacamole…that explains everything. Oh, Ba-Jesus, I am so in to this. Please comment all you want, I know the writer would really appreciate that. Tanks Yawl and keep reading! :D ~With Love, The Editor Who is Legend- WAIT FOR IT- Dary.~ **


	14. Chapter 14

After Naruku's story time was done, the group of four were placed in one cop car. Miroku and Inuyasha on either end and Kagome and Sango placed in the middle.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kohaku?" Kagome asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I didn't want to break your heart. I was gonna tell you but whenever I had built up the courage to, it was always a bad time." Sango's eyes didn't meet Kagome's.

"Whatever, you were gonna tell me eventually….AND YOU!" Kagome bent forward a bit to look at Miroku, who was gazing out the window.

"You waited up until this moment to tell us you're engaged?! What kind of a sicko are you? You get ahold of your ex while you have a fiancé? What kind of man in his right mind does that?" Kagome asked and Miroku didn't respond as he just continued to look out the window.

"What's her name?" Sango asked, even though she felt like she was dying inside. Miroku looked at her, eyes sad.

"Her name is Shima. She's 7 years younger…" Miroku felt obliged to answer Sango.

"SHE'S 20? She's practically a child!" Kagome was disgusted. Sango and Miroku decided to ignore black haired Kagome, pretending she wasn't even there.

"I see…"Sango sounded disappointed.

"Sango, you said you never wanted to see me again. What was I supposed to do? Wait around and hope that you would show up to make up with me?" Miroku asked.

"YES!' Kagome responded.

"No…that wouldn't be fair to you." Sango couldn't bear to look him in the eye any longer. That was the last words that were spoken and then it was quiet for most of the ride back to the police station.

"Oh god…." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just realized….I'm a journalist, I can't get arrested. No paper will accept me now if I have a criminal record." Kagome said horrified.

"Kagome, no paper wouldn't accept your stories anyhow." Inuyasha said.

"I'm a failed writer! I haven't even started writing yet and I'm already a failed writer." Kagome rambled, pouting.

"Kagome!" The three said together.

"What?" Kagome asked, still in distress.

"Shut. Up." The three said again, in unison. Kagome did so and sighed, keeping her thoughts to herself.

After that, everyone was speechless for the rest of the way to the police station. Nobody wanted to talk anyway, after what had happened; the air seemed to hold an awkward silence to it. Once they arrived and walking their way to questioning, many people looked at Miroku and Inuyasha funny. Some people even looked at Sango as if they recognized her.

Sango and Miroku were brought in for questioning first, both in separate rooms. Whereas Kagome and Inuyasha were handcuffed to chairs in the same room, with no supervision.

"This is why Sango calls the police stupid." Kagome whispered.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned.

"They left two culprits in the same room with no supervision."

"Ah. Hey Kagome? Once we're not found guilty, do you maybe, I don't know…Do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome asked, not believing her own ears.

"Never mind, it was stupid anyway." Inuyasha said.

"No, it's not stupid at all. Yeah, I'll go for a drink with you." Kagome smiled.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Really." Kagome confirmed. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Let me guess Sango. You heard someone scream so you ran towards it." Naraku said, eyeing her up.

"Yeah, actually." Sango responded calmly.

"That's almost exactly what you said 4 years ago and if wasn't for that kid, I would of killed you." Naraku gritted his teeth.

"But you couldn't have arrested me because you had killed a civilian and not just any child, my brother." Sango stated bitterly. Naraku began to scribble some things down on a pad of yellow paper. Sango's eyes opened up as she watched Naraku write, realizing something.

"Can we leave now?" Sango asked.

"Fine, but as soon as we find anything that links you to the murders, I'll have all your asses in jail so fast you won't have time to come up with another of your lame excuses." Naraku placed the pen down and escorted her out.

_ Thank you, Naraku. _Sango thought, smiling to herself secretly. All four of them were released and they left the building as fast as they could.

"I have some very important information." Sango exclaimed, once she knew they were alone. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome looked at her with curious gazes as Sango smiled mischievously.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all sat in Miroku's living room discussing the murders.

"Can I be honest?" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead Kagome." Sango mumbles, as she sat on a chair by herself with head resting on her hands.

"I've lost how many murders there have been." Kagome sighed.

"Join the club." The other three said.

"However Sango, you said you had some important information." Inuyasha looked at the brunette.

"Well, yes. The one important thing that Naraku left out in that story is that….well…after her shot Kohaku, let's just say I got ahold of Miroku's gun and almost shot him. But, instead of shooting him in the head, like I had planned, I shot him in the hand; his right hand to be exact." Sango explained. Inuyasha and Miroku sat there remembering the memory, but not clueing in.

"Wait…Naruku's the murderer?!" Kagome was the first to put the pieces together.

"Exactly. He's trying to frame us, bringing us on the scenes at the wrong times. It's all fits now. Not to mention he's been doing this for a while now." Sango points out the facts.

"Wait….what about his wife?" Inuyasha asked, still confused.

"Any man who's lost a wife or a loved one is never that bitter against women. This means, his wife either left him or was having an affair and he found out. So, he then killed his wife's lover and framed her for it." Sango clarifies.

"What about the murders 4 years ago, was he connected to those?" Miroku asked.

"Of course. He went with Kanna to plan this. Kanna, who obviously has feelings for him, would do anything he asked her to do, Including to sacrifice for herself for him." Sango said.

"Why would he take Kohaku?" Kagome inquired.

"So, his plan is going well, but then I come in. I begin to get leads on the murderer and he needs me either out of the picture or to have an emotional breakdown. So he kidnaps Kohaku, and keeps him alive. He knows I will come looking for my brother and almost completely forget about the case, thus leading me right into his trap." Sango blinks back tears that make her eyes sting and her throat close up.

"So what now?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku asked at the same time.

"We wait." Sango leans back in the blue chair.

"We wait?" Inuyasha asks in disbelief.

"Yup." Sango smiles.

"So, while Naruku's out there killing people, we're gonna sit here and wait?" Miroku almost explodes with anger, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open.

"That is exactly what we're going to do." Sango closes her eyes, trying to relax and give the others a sign that she was done talking. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

…..

Sango opened her eyes the next morning to find Kagome and Inuyasha missing from the room, leaving only her with an awful neck cramp from sleeping in the very uncomfortable chair and Miroku still sleeping in an awkward position on the couch. Sango picked up the pillow next to the chair and threw it as hard as she could at Miroku, making him flinch as the pillow comes in contact with his face.

"I'M UP!" Miroku yelled as he wakens from sleep.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Miroku gave a perverted smile. Sango silences it with one look and his smile vanishes.

"I don't know." Miroku scratched his head. The two heard the door fling open frantically. Inuyasha ran into the living room, a look of panic invaded his face.

"What is it? Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"He's taken her." Inuyasha's voice is hard and his face white as Sango and Miroku both swivel their heads in complete shock and confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean Kagome's been taken?" Miroku questions but Sango was already on her feet and heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't, get back here." Inuyasha grabbed the collar of Sango's shirt

"Let go of me!" Sango screamed, flailing her arms and trying to break free, the only thought on her mind of her best friend.

"You need to calm down. We know what's happening, he's manipulating you again. You're figuring him out and so he needed you to break down again. And you know what will happen, just like last time." Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her tearing eyes. Sango stopped and nodded and Miroku let go of her shoulders as Inuyasha let go of her shirt.

"I can't let what happened to Kohaku happen to Kagome." Sango stated, wiping away falling tears.

"I know, and trust me it won't because we'll get to her back. And hey, we got Inuyasha on our side, who's about as mad as Hulk. I think the odds are in our favor." Miroku smiled.

"Hold the phone, I just thought of something. Naraku can't frame us any longer because Kagome has gone missing from the murderer." Inuyasha said.

"But they could think we just killed her to get her out of the way." Miroku pouts.

"Fuck." Was all Inuyasha could respond with.

The group had gone back to the living room, all sitting down heavily, to discuss what was going to happen.

"Miroku!" A female voice chirped. The three looked toward the door to see a woman about 5'1 with brown hair falling down her back, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pink halter dress with white polka dots. "Oh hello." Her bright red lips formed a smile

"Shima!" Miroku stood up and kissed her on the cheek, then placed his arm around the small girl.

"Guys this is Shima, my fiancé. Shima these are my co-workers Inuyasha and Sango." Miroku made the awkward introductions. Sango gritted her teeth trying to contain her jealousy.

"Nice to meet you both." Shima chirped. She seemed like a sweet person however, too sweet for Miroku. Miroku needed someone with brains, who wasn't afraid of a challenge and a hard worker…..and that's when she realized she just described herself as his perfect girl.

"So you're Sango?" The girl take a seat so the two woman sat directly across from each other.

"Yeah, I am." Sango tried to say, with not too much bitterness.

"I've heard so much about you from Miroku." Shima smiled more.

"You have?" Inuyasha and Sango asked at the same time.

"Yes about the whole thing about that murderer 4 years ago. I remember being so scared because I was only 16 years old at the time." Shima said, Sango just looked at this girl, she was 20 years old and Miroku was 27 and almost 28. She didn't have a problem about Miroku being 7, almost 8 years her senior. The only problem she had was that Miroku was seeing someone.

"Is that right? What did he tell you?" Sango asked, hoping he voice wasn't too shaky from anger, even though she was more worried that her idiot ex-lover may have told her some unnecessary things about their relationship.

"Well he always talked about how great of friends and partners you two were. He told me about the time you put your trust in him and you two became good friends." That last word was what struck Sango hard. She had lost her virginity to him and he just considered her a friend? Sango was resisting the urge to get up and punch Miroku in the face and leave to find Kagome.

"I gotta go." Sango's bangs covered her watering eyes, thankfully and she simply stood and left. She didn't go far though; in fact she didn't even get off the property. She slid her back against the brick house, curled her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

"You shouldn't be ruining your lovely face by crying." Sango thought she was alone but realizing now she wasn't, lifted her face to see the last person on earth who she wanted to catch her crying, Miroku.

"What?" Sango gritted her teeth as she furiously swatted at her tears.

"Listen about that-"Miroku began but Sango wouldn't let him finish.

"There is nothing to listen to Miroku, alright? I don't want to listen to you. In fact I don't want to work with you." Sango resisted the urge to shove him hard and walk away.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked.

"You want know what you did? You refuse to tell your fiancé about your past relationship with your partner and what's worse you called me a friend. Alright, so we were friends who kissed, hugged, and….slept together? Fine think about how you want to. I don't care. This time I mean it when I say I never want to see you again, if you dare show up at my apartment for any reason, I will beat your face into the wall until the wall has every single detail of your ugly face." And with that, Sango walked away to find her best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Sango realized she may have overreacted a bit, but she didn't care, what was said needed to be said. Sango didn't know where Kagome was, but Sango was going back to her apartment to see if anything was left by Naraku, who had probably broken in already. She busted open the door and scanned her apartment, which was more of a mess than usual. He probably was trying to find any evidence that suggested he was the murderer or placing some false evidence against her. Sango looked on her coffee table and there was a letter. It read:

_Same place four years ago, my dear._

_-X_

Sango knew what this meant. She would have to go back to the very same place where her brother was shot and killed.

….

Miroku stood in front of the window, hoping Sango would come back. He wanted to hold her close and breathe in her scent, stroke her hair. But he knew all that was lost, he couldn't reverse time and she probably wouldn't be coming back for a while, he knew he too well. But he still hoped and was worried.

"She'll be fine, Sango's not stupid." Inuyasha said, hoping to ease his friend's tension.

"When she gets like this she is." Miroku countered.

"Inuyasha, here's your coffee. Miroku come away from the window, she'll be back." Shima sat down and placed Miroku's coffee down. Miroku obeyed his fiancé and sat beside her.

"It's my entire fault." Miroku said as he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh, Miroku, don't be silly. You did nothing wrong." Shima placed a hand on his shoulder

"Actually, it is his fault." Inuyasha agreed.

"How is it his fault?' Shima asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shima, I need to tell you something." Miroku said, taking his head from his hands and looking her directly in the eye. She raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was going to like what he said or not.

….

Sango walked in the theatre that was filled with terrible memories. She walked through the lobby, the same place where Kohaku had been shot and pushed open one of the oak doors leading to the theatre. There, on the middle of the stage is Kagome, beaten, bruised tied up, and unconscious and a man in black robes stood beside her.

"Naraku let her go." Sango strode toward the stage as the man uncovered himself. Kagome regained her consciousness and saw Sango.

"I thought I would have a bit more time before I was found out. But dealing with you Sango, I guess I should have expected as much from a witch." Naraku smirked. Sango ignored the last comment and continued.

"Shut up Naraku. Give Kagome back and I won't turn you in, I promise. I'll tell Inuyasha and Miroku that I was wrong; Kagome and I will stay silent. Just let her go!" Sango had tears emerging from her eyes, already dripping down her tired face.

"Hmm….sounds like a fair trade, however I want to make a few adjustments. You tell Miroku and Inuyasha you were wrong about me. I let Kagome go and she stays quiet, but instead of letting you go as well, how about you join your brother? Isn't that what you've wanted for these past few years?" Naraku proposed. Sango hesitated for a moment.

"You have a deal." Sango replied as Kagome shook her head back and forth violently, making noises of protest and Naruku smiled evilly.


	18. Chapter 18

Sango agreed to Naruku's terms and he smiled as he untied Kagome. She leaped up and stumbled, dizzy but she got up quickly and ran off the stage to Sango.

"What the hell? You can't do this, he'll kill you." Kagome said to Sango after they embraced.

"I know, but…what happens, happens right?" Sango smiled sadly at her friend.

"I guess." Kagome casts her eyes downward. Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and waited until she looked at her eyes.

"Have a good life with Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Me and Inuyasha? No." Kagome blushes, suddenly going shy.

"Stop lying, I know how you two feel about each other." The corners of Sango's mouth tip upward.

"What about Miroku?" Kagome asked and stopped smiling, as did Sango.

"Tell Miroku, you know what to say." Sango says as Kagome nods, forcing a smile crying. Sango hugged her best friend, her tears staining Kagome's white cotton sweater.

"How sweet. Now Kagome, leave." Naraku ordered. Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Sango and ran toward the exit.

"Tell Miroku." Sango yelled after Kagome, who turned around one last time to look at Sango.

"I will." Those were the very last words Kagome spoke to Sango before she left.

"Come here." Naraku ordered. Sango obliged and walked up onto the stage. She now stands in front of Naraku as he begins to circle around her. He stops right behind her and grabs a handful of her hair. Sango almost tells him not to touch her but bites her tongue so hard that she tastes blood.

"If you turn around, I'll slit your throat and make you suffer as you die." Naraku threatened, so Sango stayed where she was. She could hear him take something out, she was certain he was going to kill her now. Her heart quickens as she closes her eyes and holds her breath. But instead, Sango felt her head get lighter, her hair falling out of its half pony tail and now reaching no shorter than chin. The rest of it falls on the ground in clumps around her feet. Sango raises her hands and runs them through her hair, totally shocked. She turns around in a full circle, looking down at her hair.

"I thought if you're going to die, you should die looking like a fashionable woman. Go over there." Naraku pointed upstage. Sango went where he pointed, smiling. She faces Naraku, who held a gun up ready to shoot her and she begins to laugh a bit.

"What?" Naraku asked, clearly annoyed as his lips curl up into a sneer.

"You're so dumb." Sango stated.

"Excuse me? You're the one who agreed to my terms. I hope you realize I will kill Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku after I kill you." Naraku says.

"I did actually. But I know they're going to find out that you're the murderer before you have the chance to kill them." Sango said.

"Kagome promised to stay quiet and tell the others you were wrong." Naraku said, confused

"She didn't, I did."

"She seemed to accept your death and will tell Miroku you love him"

"But, I never told her to tell him I loved him, I told her to tell him, meaning she's going to tell him what is happening." Sango once again out smarted him.

"By walking?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"No, by the police car you left outside. She turned on the siren and went through Memphis to get the guys and is coming back." Sango smiled smugly.

"You bitch." Naraku clenched his jaw, gripping his gun tighter.

"SANGO!" Miroku's voice calls out as soon as the shot is fired.


	19. Chapter 19

A gun goes off and the bullet just barely grazed Sango's left temple.

"Sango." Miroku ran toward her, as Naraku ran off the stage. "Sango, are you alright?" Miroku grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sango said airily, before she fell to her knees.

"You're not ok." Miroku kneeled next to her. Kagome ran up onto stage and quickly kneeled beside the two of them.

"Where's Naraku?" Kagome asked

"He got away." Miroku responded, frowning.

"Go after him, I'll take care of Sango." Kagome told him.

"No, I won't leave her." Miroku protested.

"Go you idiot. You have a chance to prove yourself and so far you're not on a good start." Sango said tiredly. Kagome gave him a reassuring nod. He got up, looked over his shoulder once and went in the direction Naraku was last seen.

"Naraku! Come out." Miroku called out into the darkness.

"Make me." Naraku's voice responded. Miroku shot in the direction that he heard the voice but when he knew that he had missed him by a long shot, walked further into the darkness.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naraku asked from a different corner. Miroku shot a couple times that way.

"Naraku if you come out, I won't kill you. I'll arrest you, but not kill you." Miroku promised.

"So, that the government could kill me instead? Like they did with my Kagura?" Naraku asked

"I know you framed her, so shut up." Miroku responded.

"Is that what Sango said? Ha! Trusting her again Miroku? She's just going to get you into more trouble. Now, because of her you're going to lose your job and yo-" Naraku was cut off by Miroku

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk about Sango like that! I trust her with my life." Miroku snapped.

"Why?" Naraku asked

"Because…because I love her." Miroku was ashamed to say it but he did, he had loved her for the four years since they separated. He was so happy the day Naraku sent him to retrieve her, but couldn't make a move on her because he was engaged to a woman he didn't even love.

"Oh, still so soft on her. Well I'll take the initiative." Naraku said from another angle.

"What are you going to do?" Miroku asked, but Naraku didn't respond. Then it hit him and he ran out onto the stage as fast as he could, hoping to make it there on time. When he got there, Sango was gone. Kagome was unconscious and Inuyasha kneeled over her, cradling her head in his lap.

"What happened?" Miroku asked urgently.

"I don't know. When I came to check on them, Kagome was out cold and Sango was gone." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha get Kagome out of here. I'll deal with Naraku." Miroku told his best friend.

"Alright. Anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, if I die live a good life. When you and Kagome start having kids, you name one after me." Miroku said.

"Ha! You wish" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and left.

Miroku began to walk around look for Sango and Naraku. He eventually found some stairs that went down and carefully walked down the creaky, wooden steps. Miroku stepped in a puddle that led to one of the change rooms and followed it. What he found almost made him scream out in relief.

There, in the middle of the floor, lay Sango, completely unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her and checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. "Oh thank god." Miroku sighed in relief.

"You honestly think I would let Naraku kill me?" Sango asked her eyes still closed.

"What happened?" Miroku whispered.

"I passed out and when I woke up, I was down here." Sango opened her eyes and sat up very slowly.

"That's all you have?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"Do you smell something?" Sango said suddenly, ignoring his last comment and sniffing the air.

"Yeah, almost like…burning wood." Miroku and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes. Miroku jumped up and looked out of the room only to find that the puddle he saw wasn't a water leakage but gasoline. The stairs had been lit and the fire was making its way toward the two. Miroku closed the door and faced Sango.

"Um yeah, fire." Miroku said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Fire, outside. We're screwed." Miroku said again. Sango began to look around for an escape.

"Miroku, we may not be." Sango said as she looked up.

"What do you mean?" Miroku directed his eyes to where Sango was looking at, which was a trap door above their heads.

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, if we wanna live that's our way out." Sango responded. "Now, boost me up." Sango ordered and lifted her. She pushed opened the trap door open and lifted herself onto the platform.

"I'm up" Sango said, a bit out of breath.

"Ok, get me up I can see the door smoking." Miroku grabbed a wooden chair and stood on it, and placed his hands on the platform and pulled himself up with Sango's help. Miroku shut the trap door then looked at Sango.

"Come on." Miroku stood and Sango followed. Miroku and Sango made their way back to the stage when a gun shot went off and had just barely missed Miroku's head because Sango pushed him out of the way. They looked toward the balcony and saw Naraku there.

"You two can run but the fire is just going to get you." Naraku had thought this one out well. Either way Miroku and Sango were going to die whether it was dying by Naraku's hands or by burning to death. The two stood there side by side and stared at him, loathing.

"Miroku, I…I love you. I always have, I was just too proud to admit it." Sango confessed quietly. Miroku grabbed her hand and they locked eyes.

"Sango, I love you too, I know it's wrong that I'm engaged to Shima while I'm still in love you. But I do, I still love you." Miroku responded. Sango was the one to jump in for the kiss. Miroku slid his hands in her now short hair to deepen the kiss. They pulled away at the same time and opened their eyes to look at each other before they died.

The familiar sound of a gun fired, the two flinched afraid of who was shot first. Neither of them had been shot. They looked toward where Naraku was and he was now slouched over the balcony, blood gushing from the back of his head. Inuyasha was the one who stood over his dead body.

"You're both idiots." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango both blushed. "Come on; let's get out of here before this place burns down." Inuyasha says as he runs out. Miroku and Sango took Inuyasha's advice and ran after him.

The four of them stand outside in the cold summer air, watching the old theatre burn to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha stood closely together, while Miroku and Sango stood awkwardly beside each other. The four drive back into the city. Inuyasha drove and Kagome sat in the passenger's seat and the other two sat in the back together. They drove to Miroku's house.

As soon as that exited the car, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house, leaving Sango and Miroku to come in last.

"Is Shima in there?" Sango asked, hating the answer that was about to follow.

"Probably." Miroku responded and things were quiet for a while.

"Well….good luck on your wedding and live a happy life." Sango said grimly. She turned around and walked away from Miroku and the house. Miroku would have called after her, but decided against it, for Shima was inside. Miroku hesitantly walked inside to his friends and fiancé.

…..

It had been two days since the whole incident and Sango did what she did best, read. She was finishing Agatha Christie's _Miss Marple: 4.50 from Paddington _and in the end of course Lucy and the inspector fell in love. Sango just felt sorry for herself. I mean Agatha Christie's husband was caught with another woman and two years later she married another man, who she was still married to. So, Sango had some hope another man – actually, she didn't want another man. All she wanted Miroku.

There was a knock at the door and Sango sighed as she got up. She pulled at her white button up tank top that was tucked into a pair of red waist high pinup shorts. Sango ran her fingers through her chin length hair. She opened the door expecting it to be Kagome, only to revel Miroku.

"What?" Sango asked as soon as she saw him.

"Hi, um…I told Shima what happened between us, a while back actually before I saved you at the theatre." Miroku admitted.

"And what happened?" Sango asked.

"She didn't care; she still wanted to get married. But as soon as you left that night I realized that you're the only woman I want, all I need is you Sango. I don't care how long it takes for you to forgive me. I'll wait for you even if it's when I'm 90 years old or even when I'm rotting away in the ground." Miroku confessed.

"Miroku…We've been together before, we know how that ended and I don't think we-" Sango was cut off by her lips being crushed by Miroku's. Sango's hands instantly moved to his head, as she buried her hands into his hair. She released it from its ponytail; it was a little bit longer than hers. The two pulled away, but they continued to have their foreheads touching

"You love me, you can't deny it." Miroku whispered.

"Oh really?" Sango said softly back, rubbing her nose against his.

"Mmhmm…I can see it in your eyes." Miroku pressed his lips to Sango's once more.

**Author's note: Don't worry there will be one more chapter! I wanted the number of chapters in this story to be even, but why is this one sooooo long, sorry to my editor….already said it over text but wanted to make my apology public. Anyway, one more chapter and then it's done! I will talk some more after I'm finished that one. **

**Editor's Note: I just wanted to let ya'll know that it took me long, hard backbreaking work to edit this….Pshh, just kidding. I've had worse. Anyway, big huge credits to the author (DUH, she wrote the story) and keep reading. There's more to come! And I am just as excited as you dudes! Hang loose, live long and prosper and don't do drugs. Later, kewl cats. **


	20. Chapter 20

10 months later

Miroku sat at his desk in his office, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about everything that had happened, about his past with Sango, Naraku, and Kohaku, he wondered if he even had a future with Sango after everything that happened. Miroku was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear Sango walk into his office.

"Miroku? you alright?" Sango asked, immediately next to him. Miroku blinked getting out of his thinking state and came back to the real world.

"Oh, sorry Sango I got lost in my thoughts." Miroku apologized.

"Are you overworking yourself?" Sango asked. Miroku grabbed her hand and gazed at the wedding ring on her finger. Miroku stood up and touched his lips to Sango's, just to make sure his life with Sango wasn't a dream. Miroku and Sango had gotten married five months after Naraku died, Inuyasha and Kagome the only ones present at the wedding.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, as Miroku kissed her swelling belly and then placed both hand on her 5 month baby bump.

"I'm fine. I just got lost in my thought and almost forgot this was reality." Miroku's eyes went back up to Sango's and then back to their babies.

"How are they?" Miroku asked still staring.

"They give me no rest, like their dad." Sango joked, Miroku looked back up at Sango and began to laugh.

"Come on let's go home." Sango first exited Miroku's office walking into the foyer, Miroku following behind her. In the foyer Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing.

"But why not?" Kagome asked not noticing their best friends had just walked into the room.

"Because it would be a mess, we are not inviting him." Inuyasha countered

"Wow, two months until the alter and you two are already fighting like a married couple." Miroku laughed as he put his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Kagome wants me to invite my half brother." Inuyasha sighed

"We'll talk about this at home." Kagome said as she put on her coat. Kagome smiled and kissed her stubborn fiancé on the cheek and with that the couple said their goodbyes to their friends and left.

"We ready to go?" Sango asked as she put her coat over her green plaid dress.

"Yes dear." Miroku smiled at his beautiful wife. Sango of course was the first to exit the building, Miroku following her. After locking the agency, him, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome had established. Miroku took Sango by the hand and the walked off into the chilly spring night.

After those 4 years of being separated and the many threats to pull Miroku and Sango apart, they had found happiness with each other. After 4 years Sango had finally forgiven Miroku.

**Author's note: Well…..That's a wrap I guess, I'll be honest I'm sad it's done….But everything had an ending, man I got more emotionally attached to this one than "Subway Girl" (another one of my stories go read it, if you want) ANYWAY! Thanks to all of you who stuck around to the very end of this long story. Also a huge thanks to my editor and best friend, poeticprincess146 (got check out her fanfic account….I'm not sure but I think she'll be having an Inuyasha fanfic coming soon….) ANYWAY! Thanks again you have no idea how much it means to me when people read my stuff **


End file.
